


Personal Care Products

by torino10154



Series: 2013 Anniversary Ficlets [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Facials, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Personal Care Products

Charlie was a simple man, having grown up at the Burrow before taking off for a remote dragon reserve as soon as he'd got the chance. 

And he was more than happy to share his home—and his bed—with a lover. However, he had to laugh at the state of his bathroom.

Shampoo and conditioner; shaving cream, aftershave, and cologne; various lotions and creams for dry skin, oily skin, rough skin, sensitive skin. There were bath oils, scented soaps, and even something called a "mud masque". 

"If I'd known you were this much trouble..." he said as he watched Draco patting dabs of some kind of heavy cream under his eyes. 

"You'd have wanted me anyway because you love my arse," Draco said with a smirk. "Just wait till I show you how much I know about facials."

Charlie bit the inside of his lip. He had a very good feeling Draco wasn't talking about cosmetics anymore.


End file.
